It's True Love
by captxinswanxxx
Summary: A story of a rich, but alone and lost woman. Particularly Emma Swan. She owns a huge fashion branch called Swan Queen. One day, the worlds biggest fashion man, Killian Jones, takes notice of her branch. Captainswan. Updating every Tuesday and Thursday.


Emma groaned and slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. Bright sunlight slowly creeped through the white curtains with bleu swirls, filling the room with light. She looked at her phone. 10 missed calls.

Emma rolled over and looked at her alarm. 5:45. Ughhhhh, Emma muttered, her face stuffed in her silky white pillow. She wiped her eyes and pushed her blanket aside. Slowly sliding her feet into her soft slippers, she walked to the kitchen. Walking to the stove, she sipped warm, fresh coffee. She yawned groggily while making her cheese omelette. Deciding she was stuffed, she put her plate in the sink and shuffled to her bedroom. She whirled open the closet and chose her outfit for the day. She decided on a short, ebony dress, and matching pumps. She lay her outfit on her bed while she got ready.

Beep Boop. Emma clicked open the door of her cherry red Lamborghini. She placed her Michael Kors raven coloured bag on the passenger seat and slid on her dark chanel glasses. Inserting the key, she started the motor.

The Head office of Swan Queen was already swarming with designers, secretaries, interns, and everyone else. Emma walked on the pearl coloured tiles, her heels making click noises. She pushed open the glass door of her office, and hung up her red jacket on the coat hanger, along with her purse. She looked out the window. Below her was large city streets buzzing with taxis and other cars. Sighing, the sat down at her desk and logged into her Apple computer.

Without invitation or notice, Regina Mills, the other CEO of the fashion branch, walked in and sat down. "Ms Swan, have you seen the latest reviews on our latest fashion collection. The ratings are shooting through the roof! And one of the higher fashion branches has seen our fashion show online, and has taken interest.'

Emma wasn't paying any attention, she kept clicking away at her computer. "Ms Swan? Did you just hear what I said? The Mr Jones, top designer of Europe has taken interest in OUR line." Emma looked up. "Really? Thats great! We need to start making preparations for the next line. When will he be coming?" Regina started to say something but stopped. She brushed aside her raven hair and began to speak. "Tomorrow morning at 7:00 am sharp." She said, with a sigh.

Emma's eyes widened. "Regina are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me?" "He only called last night, when you'd already left. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer! Besides, i couldn't reschedule! You know how busy Mr. Jones is!" Emma sighed. "Fine, but get everyone to stay late making preparations. We need to be ready!" Regina stood up, and smoothed her tight, red dress, leaving the office.

Emma looked out her office, seeing everyone being buzzing and working about.

13 hours later…

Click. Emma pushed the door to her modern, big apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and placed down her bag. Hanging up her coat, she kicked off her pumps. Her feet ached from running about all day. She threw off her dress onto her bed, and went into the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. She put on her lacey, pink gown, and slippers, and brushed her curled, golden hair.

She rubbed off all her makeup, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a muffin and sat in her bed with her phone.

She scrolled through her twitter page, finding comments like: 'congrats on Mr. jones!' 'Your my idol' 'i love you' Her Bernese Mountain puppy jumped onto her bed with her. She softly petted his head, and whispered "You're the only one that's there for me. Thank you." She clicked off her phone and turned off the light, falling asleep with her holding her puppy.

Emma woke up to sirens echoing through the streets. She yawned and kissed her puppy on the head. She got up and did the normal same old morning routine.

When she got to the office, it was literally swarming with people grabbing things, making themselves look nice. Emma strutted through the chaos and put her Chanel bag on the hanger. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a scarlet red dress (Versace) with long sleeves, that complimented her figure.

On the dress, there was black lace, and white flowers. She wore matching, glossy red pumps. She fluffed her golden curls, and grabbed her red lipstick, putting it on. Looking at her eyes, she made sure her eyeliner and mascara was on point.

The office went dead silent. "He's here!" Regina said, walking into Emmas office. "Lets go greet him." Emma got up, and made sure she looked perfect. Exhaling, she pushed her hair off her shoulder.

She gracefully walked to the first floor, opening the entrance. A black limo pulled up to the curb, and two body guards walked out the limo, opening the back door.

Mr. Jones came out of the limousine. Emma stopped breathing. She stared into his deep, ocean blue eyes, and his perfectly shaped jaw. He had a little fuzz of a beard, and black eyebrows and hair. He smirked at her. She realized she didn't need to remind herself to smile. She was already smiling.


End file.
